Clear As A Mirror
by XxSaphirezxX
Summary: I'd known this would happen from the very beginning, yet as stubborn as a mule I selfishly tried to grasp what was never mine to begin with... And because of that I lost everything... SETHXOC


**Title: **_**Clear As A Mirror**_

**I don't own anything but the idea.**

With Seth walking beside me, I no longer cared about the vast forest that surrounded us. All I cared about was him and me; and the fact that we were finally together. We walked beside each other, hand in hand. I couldn't help but smile in return at the sight of him smiling back at me. We were in our own little world when out of the blue Seth tensed and turned from me, facing the direction ahead of us. And that was when I saw him.

One look at him and I could tell what he was. My heart thumped hard against my chest when I studied who stood before us, betrayal clear in his eyes as he glared down at me. That was when I noticed the glint on the emblem that he wore near his chest. I took a sharp intake of breath when I figured out the reason he was here. I lowered my eyes, unable to meet his gaze. It was all over and I knew it. The HQ must have noticed my absence since a few weeks ago and decided to send someone to check on me. And now that he had seen us, he would return and report on my absence. I had failed my mission and I'd known that the second I decided to remain here in La Push.

It all happened too fast for my mind to comprehend. One moment he was standing before me and the next, a giant wolf appeared; ripping the vampire into shreds. My heart pounded loud and quick in my chest as I stumbled backwards. Making a split decision, I seized the chance to run, knowing full well that I had to leave before the worse comes. With no thought of the little time I had left, I pushed myself harder; feeling thankful that my legs did not fail me.

I had just reached a few feet away from my house when a hand caught my arm. The warmth radiating from the skin was unmistakable, it had to be Seth.

I turned around, unable to meet even his gaze. I was preparing for the worst as I knew I had to tell him now; my secret.

"Jen, I'm sorry. I know that you're scared and I… I can explain. Just please, don't run away. I promise you I won't hurt you. I promise. I never did and I never will." I let him rant on until he had no more words to say. "Seth, there's something I think you should know about me." I pushed his hand away and looked him in the eye. The distress must have been clear in my eyes because he looked at me with concern evident on his face.

"What? What's wrong? I swear, Jen. I will never let anything happen to you. I won't let anything hurt you." I started shaking my head even before he finished speaking.

"You don't understand, Seth. This is serious. I'll explain later, just… phase now and call the others. I think they deserve to hear about what I have to say." Seth's eyes widened at my request.

"Ho-?" He began, but I cut him off with a raised hand, "I'll explain later. Call them now. I don't have much time left."

* * *

They arrived shortly afterwards.

"What is it, Jen? What is it that you're not telling us? Why are you acting like this? How did you know-," Sam cut Seth off and requested for me to explain.

I started with a sentence I knew I would not be given a chance to say later if I did not say it beforehand. "Seth. I know you imprinted on me, but what I'm about to tell you… I don't think even your… feelings will be able to let you excuse me for the real reason I came here. I'm sorry, Seth."

"What?"

"The truth is... I've always known. I'm one of the 'few' humans left in the world who isn't kept in the dark like most. I know about the vampires, the werewolves, and all about the supernatural world around us. The fact is… I work for a secret organisation that specialises in examining different '_species'_. I'm one of the people sent out to track and find a different species… and that was the real reason I came to this reservation. I've learnt long ago that not all myths and legends are made up and that some are real. The thing is, Seth, the vampire you just killed… It was from the organisation. It was probably sent here to look for me… This is all my fault."

"No, you can't be serious. You're lying."

Angered by his disbelief, I pulled up my sleeve, showing a tattoo of the exact same emblem the vampire had on it; the whole pack recognized it immediately.

"But how can this be? You're just human…" Seth trailed off.

"And that gives me the best alibi, because no one involved in the supernatural world would suspect a human being. Of course, I was trained and if you're going to ask, how do we defend ourselves…." I pulled out a gun. "Vampire venom, it only changes humans, but it's the perfect offense against other species, as far as the research had shown."

By the time I finished, they were all looking at me, horrified.

All of a sudden, Paul grabbed my wrist. "So it really was you!"

I winced in pain. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you last Wednesday night, you were running in the forest and when I followed you; you shot me with the venom thing. It hurt! Don't play dumb with me. I smelt your scent."

"What? NO! I'd never hurt any of you. And I was with Kim! Shopping!"

"Don't call her Kim as if you guys are the best of friends, was it all a part of your scheme? Did you brainwash Kim into believing that you both went shopping that night?!" Jared shouted.

"No! Seth, please! I know I should have told you sooner, but I… I couldn't… I know you probably don't trust me now, but please! It wasn't me! Please, just trust me on this, if nothing else. It wasn't me!" I pleaded with him, but to no avail.

"You attacked my friends, you lied to us all and most of all, you put my family in danger. How? How then can you ask me to trust you?" His question stunned me to silence, each word that he said was like a knife stabbing the wound in my heart, cutting the scars deeper than ever before. I took a step backwards. It was all over; I'd known since the beginning but I did not acknowledge it. I'd known that this day would come the second I decided to give up my other life.

Tina. It had to be her! All she had to do was wear my clothes to manipulate others using my scent; we've tried it a dozen times and it worked. What's more, Seth doesn't even believe me now. Why did this have to happen just when I've finally fallen for him? Why?

"Fine… I'll leave." I muttered, knowing full well that they could hear me. I turned and walked away, feeling weak and nauseated. It was only until I closed the door behind me that I let the tears fall. The more I cried, the more my legs threatened to give out. I leaned my back against the door and let gravity did its work. For the first time in a long while, I hid my face in my hands and sobbed, letting out all of my frustrations and grief.

Hours passed and I'd gotten everything I needed. I flung the bag onto my back made my way into the forest, walking the opposite way I had used to come to La Push. Each step took me further away from my 'home' and the HQ.

It was unavoidable. I was on the run; trying to get away from those I once called a family and leaving the place where I'd left my heart.

From a distance I could hear a faint sound of a howl in pain. 'Seth', was the immediate word that came to mind. Somewhere in my heart, I wished that he would come get me, ask me to stay… But that conclusion only made me thrust harder and faster forward, determined not to be flooded by the guilt and sorrow that I felt.

* * *

**End**

**Dramatic, I know…**


End file.
